Rough Yet Delicate: A Vampires First Love
by M.o.B.Fan-Girl109
Summary: This story contains characters ALL my own. Ha ha...sorry if you cannot find this story


_Rough yet Delicate: A Vampires First Love_

_By: Jennifer Comalander_

Lily walked briskly down the New York City streets, her briefcase in one hand and her trusted blackberry pressed against her ear. The man on the other line was rambling on about something she really couldn't care less about. "Yes, yes, uh huh" she answered less than enthusiastically. Once he finally stopped talking she breathed a sigh of relief and hung up the phone. The wind blew violently through the streets and she pulled her jacket close to her body in an attempt to keep herself warmer. She quickened her already brisk pace in an attempt to get to her apartment faster. As she hurried down the remaining five blocks to her apartment complex, she had the strangest feeling as if someone was following her. She turned around briefly and saw that there was no one there. As her looming apartment complex came into view, she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was almost home. "Good Evening Miss Mitoko" the doorman greeted her, opening the door for her to enter the warm lobby. She walked across the marble lobby, her stilettos echoing in the large room as she walked to the gold elevators. She pushed the up arrow in front of the elevators. She watched the illuminated numbers count backward from fifteen until they reached the ground floor and the gold doors slid open and she walked inside the lavender marble elevator. She pushed the 23rd floor and waited for the elevator to rise to the 23rd floor. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open once again and she stepped out of the elevator, walking quickly down the hall until she reached her apartment's door. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, pushing it open. She walked in and pulled her keys from the door and threw it closed behind her. She put her briefcase and purse on the dining room table and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and closed the door as she took a big sip from it. She recapped it and walked down the short hall and into her bedroom. She took a few steps in before leaning back and turning the light on, revealing a strange man sitting on her bed. She jumped back and threw her water bottle inadvertently, it landing in the hallway and rolling out of sight. She took a few steps back and stood in the doorway, terrified at the presence of a stranger in her bedroom. "Who...who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her fear. "I'll call the cops if you don't get out of here right now." she threatened. The man on the bed chuckled, "Acting so brave" he said, "You can't hide your fear girl; I can smell it all over you." He got off of the bed and took a few steps toward her, she tried to move but found herself unable to move. "Who...Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked, letting the fear show in her voice.

"Who I am does not matter. I am here on behalf of my employer. He has taken quite an interest in you and I am going to bring you to him." She shook her head, "No...I'm not going anywhere."

The man chuckled again and took another step towards her, "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." She turned to run from the room when he reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist- hard. She cried out as his hand crushed her wrist and his other hand covered her nose and mouth with a chemical soaked piece of fabric. As she fought to free herself she found herself slowly loosing consciousness. In a matter of seconds she was limp in his arms. Lily stirred slowly and began to sit up, her head was pounding and she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She was lying in a large round bed, covered in a dark maroon silk coverlet. She looked around her surroundings, the room was dark; dark maroon drapes hung over the windows and the walls were painted black. She knew that wherever she was she needed to get out. She pulled back the covers and put her feet on the cold hardwood floor. She slowly stood up, her legs weak beneath her. She walked towards the large, double doors that she assumed led out of the room. She opened the door and walked out and ran straight into someone's chest. She slowly lifted her head and stared into the crystalline blue eyes of a man. "Going somewhere Miss?" he asked and she took a step back from him, back into the room. His eyes surveyed her body and a smile formed on his lips. "I see that Ryan has finally done something worthwhile. He will have to be rewarded later for his actions." "Who are you?" she asked, staring at the floor.

"I'm your master my dear" he said in a silky voice.

She raised her eyes and stared at him, "You're my...what?" she asked softly.

"Your master. And you are my newest , and prettiest, slave."

"I'm not a slave! Don't you know who i am!?" "Of course. You are Lily Mitoko, a model...and a slave." A tear slid down Lily's cheek. "What do you want from me?" He smiled and she could see his bright white...fangs. She gasped at the sight of his fangs and he chuckled at her fear. "All I want from you slave...is obedience." "Listen...I'm a model...I'm pretty much a celebrity, you can't just kidnap me and decide I'm your slave. This don't work that way buddy." The man chuckled, "You think you know everything, don't you Lily? Well it's time you've learned that nothing is what you thought it was. " He took a few steps toward her until they were standing inches apart. He held her face in his hands and stared into her defiant lavender eyes, "You will be my slave Lily. You will learn to obey me and I will break you spirit, don't doubt that for an instant." He flashed her a fang-filled smile and she cringed at the sight of them. She pulled herself from his grip but was unable to move further than that. She willed herself to run, but for some reason her body simply wasn't responding to her thoughts. She fought against her fear and tried to move but was unable to conquer her fear. She thought for a moment and realized that it wasn't her fear that was holding her. She glared at the man standing in front of her - her master - "You're doing this to me" she hissed at him."Doing what?" He asked with fake innocence.

"You know very well what you're doing! Let me move!""And risk you running away? Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?" Lily put on her best puppy dog face and looked at him with sad eyes, "Because you don't want me stuck here in one place all night and day.""Oh you won't be stuck there all night...I can move you when i want to.""Oh, well thank goodness for that" she said, rolling her eyes. "Keep talking to me like that and you won't be fed until you learn to cooperate with me." Lily gulped and looked down at the floor, finally feeling defeated."Are you ready to corporate with me Lily?""For now" she mumbled, still staring at the floor. "What was that? I don't think I heard you slave.""I'll corporate." she mumbled again, looking at her feet, which still were immobilized. "Could you say that a little louder please? And look at me, no sense hiding those pretty eyes." He said making her jump a little. Lily lifted her face to meet his gaze. She stared at him with broken , sad eyes, "I'll corporate." she said, just loud enough for him to hear her. "Perfect. Now follow me." he said, turning and walking from the room, Lily finally finding herself able to move. They walked from the room and down the long, ominous hall that reminded Lily of _Beauty and the Beast__._ As they walked down the hall, Lily kept finding herself wanting to talk with him. "So...what's your name?" she asked meekly after a moment of silence. "Damiel. Although I don't see why you would care to know.""Well, if I'm going to be here...I figure I should know your name. You know mine.""Fair enough. Any more questions?" he asked, being surprisingly pleasant. "Only one.""All right...what is it?""How did you become a vampire?" she asked timidly, afraid her question would upset him. "Simple...I was bitten." "That's not what I meant.""I know that Lily. Forgive me for attempting to lighten the mood.""Forgive me for saying so, but I don't think anything could lighten the mood. I was just trying to create some conversation.""I was bitten several hundred years ago, in London by a vampire you might have heard of.""Chad?" Lily asked eagerly. Damiel laughed at Lily's over enthusiasm at her ability to name the most famous vampire in the world. "Yes, Chad. He sired me and I became what I am now.""Does that make you a prince or something? Isn't Chad the king of all vampires?" Damiel shook his head, "Only to ignorant humans he is. We have no king, simply a system of...nobility. There are nine vampire lords who are simply the most powerful vampires who have both strong vampire powers and who have sired the greatest number of vampires. These lords convene in council when needed, but otherwise they watch over the coven of vampires they are connected with. Chad is one of these such lords and he watches over this coven.""Coven? Like...a family?" "Simply put...yes. A coven is those the leader has sired and all of their 'children' as well. There are of course more covens than vampire lords, those are usually much smaller and governed by a leader but the larger covens are governed by vampire lords. But that is enough of this talk, I need to take you to Lord Chad and receive his permission to keep you in this house. After that I will take you get something to eat, you are hungry right?" Lily's stomach rumbled at the thought of food and she realized how hungry she really was. The busy day at work had prevented her from eating anything but the special k bar she had eaten for breakfast. "Yes, I'm starving." They came to a stop in front of a set of very intricate and ornately designed double doors; black wood inlaid with gold. Damiel reached for the handles to pull them open but then stopped and turned to Lily. "If you know what's good for you, you will remain silent while in the presence of Lord Chad. He does not take lightly to defiance and he especially does not like the presence of humans in his manor, even though most members of the coven have slaves. Do not speak, unless he speaks to you, which is doubtful. Do you understand?""If he hates humans so much then why does he allow members of his coven to keep human slaves?""NEVER question Lord Chad's motives or decisions. NEVER.""Okay...sorry I asked. I'll just keep quiet.""Good. If you know what's good for you, you will." he warned one last time before reaching for the doors and pulling them open, revealing a very large audience chamber. Damiel walked down the center of the chamber, with Lily walking a few paces behind him, too timid to walk any faster. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked and nearly walked into Damiel's back as he stopped. She mumbled a quick apology and took a few steps back. She looked up slowly and saw Chad sitting on a throne-like chair with three steps leading up to him. Damiel bowed before his sire and Lily followed suit, feeling herself being pulled to the ground. She remained kneeling on the ground as Damiel stood to address Lord Chad. "Damiel, my most promising child, what do you have here?" Chad asked in a silken voice. "A human mi'lord. I have brought her here as my slave. I request your permission to keep her here, within your manor." "Ah Damiel. Although my other children have come and asked to keep humans as slaves in my house, I always believed you were above keeping such filth so close by. A werewolf maybe, but never a human." "This human is different master, I assure you." "Is she obedient?" Damiel thought for a moment, "I would be lying to you if I told you she was. She has a defiant spirit but I intend to break her of it in due time." Lily scoffed slightly but immediately regretted it, knowing she had made a huge mistake. Damiel whipped around and his blue eyes burned red as he glared her. "Did your human just...scoff at you?" Damiel turned back to Chad, "As I told you mi'lord, she is defiant."

"Against my better judgment, I will allow you to keep her. But break her of that spirit Damiel, and do it quickly or she will be trouble for you. You are dismissed." Damiel bowed, "Thank you father" he said and turned to leave the room, Lily following him. They left the room and the door closed behind them. As soon the doors closed behind him Damiel pinned Lily against the wall, his eyes burning red. "Believe me slave, you will pay for humiliating me in front of my sire. It will not be brief and it will not be pleasant." he growled with his fangs bared. Lily tried to hold her tears back but as we all know vampires have a way of getting our emotions to show so Lily began to let tears fall from her face while trying to apologize for humiliating _her master _in front of his sire. He calmed down for awhile and kept her pinned to the wall and looked in her deep lavender eyes as she just stood there and looked back in astonishment and confused at what Damiel was doing.

"If I asked you to kiss me, would you do it?" Damiel asked in his normal silky voice. Before Lily could answer, Damiel's lips were already crashed into hers and she just went with it knowing not to upset Damiel or she would surely regret it. He picked her up and carried her to her _new _room and he tucked her in but not before getting a little close and kissing her. She slept that night but at midnight or so she felt someone near her so her eyes shot open and she saw Damiel telling her to come to his room to talk.

"Um do you think Lord Chad would be mad at you for having me in your room? I think he would be really upset at you." Lily said as Damiel looked at her with his _too-cute-to-care _look on his face. When they reached Damiel's room Lily sat on his bed and waited to see why Damiel had awakened her from her peaceful sleep.

He pinned her to the wall and he came closer so he could nuzzle against her neck and take in her scent in case she ever ran off. She didn't know what he was doing so she just let him do whatever he wanted in case he got upset again and hurt her. He breathed evenly and than the unthinkable, he threw her on his bed and began to gently kiss down from her lips to her chest and back up again. She was so shocked at this that Damiel took this chance and he slid his tongue in her mouth and it became a make-out session. He wanted more of her taste so he decided to explore every inch of her body.

She didn't want anymore of this torture so she shoved Damiel off and he got upset and he began to lean in closer looking like he was going to bite her, but he didn't…he just whispered in her ear and she began to silently cry. He smirked and began to start over again keeping her pinned in case she tried to shove him off again. She tried to scream but she couldn't because she didn't realize that she had fallen in love with him. He wondered why she didn't scream at him to get off but he enjoyed it, a lot. He started from her lips then down to her neck then down further and back again.

He seemed to enjoy being so dominant. Lily didn't know what to expect from Damiel next. Until later she felt his fangs along the crook of her neck and she thought he was going to bite her so she softly cried and told him to stop for now. He looked at her with such lust in his eyes that he leaned in again and didn't listen to her silent screams. Damiel caressed Lily's chest, stoking the clavicle every now and then to scare Lily into thinking he would bite her at any second. Lily felt the darkness slowly envelop her body at once and then she felt her arms wrap around Damiel's body and he slowly looked into Lily's eyes and he saw lust and love in her beautiful eyes. Damiel's eyes grew an unusual violet. Lily pondered a while and realized they were no longer in his room like before. Where Damiel had taken Lily to was a nice forest with lilies and jasmine flowers surrounding a peaceful creek. Lily looked astonished at the peaceful scenery and blushed a little.

"Well Lily, my dear, it seems we have arrived to our destination. Are you enjoying yourself?" Damiel asked as he came closer to Lily's body. Lily seemed a little creeped by this but she kept it to herself. _I wonder what happened to the vampire I was kidnapped by…literally._ Lily thought to herself as the last of the sun was setting. The full moons' light shone down on the flowers that seemed to have a mysterious essence to them. Lily looked at Damiel and realized that he seemed more human now than he did.

"Lily? What is wrong with you? You look confused." Damiel asked as sincere as he could possibly get. Lily was confused but she didn't show that to Damiel because he got cocky when she didn't understand something he said and which, unfortunately, led to 'problems' between master and 'slave'. Lily looked at Damiel and turned back away as soon as their eyes met. For a brief moment, she felt as if Damiel had a smirk on his face as he began to walk up to Lily and he kissed her lips gently. She stood up on her tip-toes and she kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her. He smirked in the kiss as he gently put Lily on the grass, moving his left hand up her sides as his right hand went behind her head. She obliged when he licked her bottom lip, asking in to explore. They broke apart as he walked away for a minute.

_I have to tell her what I truly am, that I am part human but I'm too afraid of her reaction. _Damiel thought to himself as Lily walked up to him and slipped her hand in his as he smiled. She smiled back as he gripped her hand a little and sighed.

"Lily, if I told you I was part human, what would you say?" Damiel asked as he stared in Lily's eyes, looking for the answer. She smiled and thought that he was lying but he never lied to her so he must've been telling the truth. Damiel looked in her eyes and continued to come closer until he saw Lily wanting to speak.

"I wouldn't say anything. To be honest, I would be happy you told me about who you are." Lily said with a light voice, kissing Damiel's cheek lightly.


End file.
